


But there's always this, too

by fleurlb



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	But there's always this, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/gifts).



Tim set his beer on the edge of the unfinished porch and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The sun was setting, casting him into the shadow of his pick-up. The only noise came from the truck's radio, tuned to the Panthers' away game in Kingdom.

Picking up a hammer, Tim smiled as he remembered the novelty of hotel rooms and the togetherness of ridiculously long bus rides along dusty country roads. 

He looked up at his house, a shell beginning to take the shape of a home, and knew that with his memories, he didn't need more than this.


End file.
